Danganronpa: Before Despair
by musicalcreepertwipie
Summary: .
1. Prologue

**_Things aren't always as they seem._**

At least that's what my teacher told me. Growing up, we didn't have much but we made do with what we had. It just a stroke of luck that I was able to make into Hope's Peak! A small town girl going to the big city. What a typical protagonist storyline huh?

I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Kaede Akamatsu and I am the Ultimate Pianist. My family only had enough to pay for necessities, and my piano lessons.

The first time I saw a piano was in a music store, my mother was selling old 'records' that she had. The piano was a large traditional piano with short legs, the 2 foot peddles and of course the 52 white keys nestled between every 2 or 3 were the black keys, smaller compared to the white but are essential for a piano.

While my mother argued with the middle aged man behind the counter I scurried as fast as my 7 year old legs could take me over to the large instrument, mesmerized. With a goofy grin on my face I started to play the piano. I say 'play' very loosly in reality it sounded terrible!

Little 7 year old me tapped the keys randomly swinging my feet on the seat humming. Hearing the terrible sound my mother and the man behind the counter stared at the piano with the little girl in the seat playing and humming as if it was the most beautiful sound in the world!

My mother stared at me agape for a few moments surprised at the fact I was even taken intrest into an instrument. She's tried millions of times to have her practice an instrument yet to no avail.

After a few moments of surprise she glanced at the man behind the counter who had his hands over his ears with a frown of dissaproval on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him then smiles at her daughter. 'At least she's playing something' she thought watching her play.

Glancing behind her she saw her mother watching and she grins that goofy smile "Mommy! Am I playing it correctly? Doesn't it sound pretty?"

The man behind the counter raised his eyebrow at the girl. "That sounds absolutely terr-" Before he can finish her mother shoots a death glare at the man which shuts up immediately. "What he meant to say is that your playing sounds absolutely terrific!" The little girl giggles.

"I want to take piano lessons mommy!" The little blond declares. Once again the man looks at the girl "I don't think that's-" And once again the girls mother stares at the man. "He thinks it's an amazing idea!" She finishes putting a fake smile on her face.

Since then every 2 weeks on Wednesday she'd have her piano lessons. At first she still sounded terrible at it, but over time she started to be able to learn to play a few songs, such as 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' and a few others.

Now she's able to play more then 50 songs on the piano. Even some that were deemed impossible to play! Which shocked many famous artists. Also catching the eyes of Hope's Peak Academy. Only when she played one of those impossible songs in a school talent show and won did they pay attention.

But even in her wildest dreams she'd never think she'd be invited to the school! She never even applied! Finally she gathered her courage and told her mother about it, she was extremely thrilled.


	2. Chapter 1: Shuichi Saihara

_Your soul is a delicate landscape_ _Where roam charming masks and bergamasques_ _Playing the lute and dancing and seeming almost_ _Sad under their whimsical disguises._ _While singing in a minor key_ _Of victorious love and easy life_ _They don't seem to believe in their happiness._

While walking to school that song flooded her mind and she smiled, it was her favorite song after all. Clair De Lune or in English 'Moonlight' by Claude Debussy a French artist.

She starts to quietly sing the lyrics "Playing the lute and seeming al-" Before she can finish the verse she bumps into someone. Which, typical anime, causes her to fall backward while the male she bumped into simply wobbled a little surprised.

"Um... Are you alright? Sorry that I bumped into you! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The male apologies and puts his book back in his backpack then reach out his hand to her "Thanks..." Kaede mumbles as he helps her up. Now that she has a closer look at him she can see he has a hat covering his hair a little bit of his face, which is looking at her concerned.

"My name is Kaede, Kaede Akamatsu what's your name?" She asks pretending the crash didn't happen. The male looks at her then plays along, sighing at first "My name is Shuichi Saihara" He introduces himself.

Kaede smiles at him "Before bumping into you I was on my way to school" She explains. Shuichi cocks his head "What school are you going to...? The only school back in my direction is closed" He said.

Kaede looks at him confusion clearly shown on her face. "I'm... supposed to be going to Hope' Peak Academy" Shuichi smirks a little "If you're going there then you're going the completely wrong direction!"

Kaede's eyes widen "H-huh?!" Shuichi chuckles at her response "Don't worry, I'll show you where it is, I'm on my way to Hope's Peak as well" Offering his hand to her she sighs and takes it letting him guide her to the gates of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Woah! This place is huge!" Kaede gasps in awe looking around at the school. Shuichi laughs and grabs her hand. "How about actually going inside instead of gaping at the school like a cat gaping at a large trout!" Kaede looked at him and glares "Did you just compare me to a cat?" Shuichi winces at her words. "I uh I didn't mean..." He stutters trying to apologize.

Kaede looks back at him and smiles at him "It's alright Sweetchi! I was only joking" She giggles and squeezes his hand which causes Shuichi to blush slightly "Wait, did you call me Sweetchi? I've never had a nickname before..." He mumbles looking at her. Kaede smiles at him.

"Well you do now!" Shuichi smiles at her "Is there a nickname I can call you?" He asks giving her a side glance and bringing her to a bench to sit down.

"People usually call me 'Piano Freak' because I play piano a lot" Shuichi looks at her and frowns. "That doesn't seem like a nice name for you" He comments. She sighs and looks down "Yeah..."

Shuichi looks at Kaede "How about Melody?" Kaede grins at him and his him tightly "I love it!" Once again, not being able to resist Shuichi blushes crimson "B-but it doesn't even go with your name like Sweetchi does!" He protests.

Kaede releases him from the hug and stares at him "Do you really think I care about stuff like it combining with my name perfectly?" She asks her eyebrow raised at him. Shuichi shakes his head "No"


End file.
